


Babysitter Boys

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Daycare, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto both have to do twenty hours of job shadowing for school and end up at a daycare together.





	Babysitter Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beltenebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/gifts).



> This is ridiculous and you'll love it. 
> 
> Mainly inspired by the stupid Gakuen Babysitter anime which has no right to be actually decent, what the heck.

"Your school's doing it too, huh?" Kuroo asked, shifting his phone to his shoulder so he could dig more successfully in his school bag for a pencil that actually had some lead in it. 

"Yeah." Bokuto made a whooshing noise that was probably him blowing his ungelled hair out of his eyes. "Twenty hours of job shadowing! What the hell? I'm trying to get into university here!"

"You already got into university," Kuroo pointed out. He'd found three empty pencils and a chopstick. Whatever, he didn't want to do math anyway. "I already asked coach if I could shadow him, but he said that didn't count since I've already spent about 200 hours more with him than he would prefer." He flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Do you think we could find a place to do it together? My school won't let us double up, but they won't know if somebody from another school is there."

"That'd be awesome!" Bokuto said, perking up. "Twenty hours of best bro time would be amazing!" 

"Let's go look together this weekend," Kuroo suggested. 

"Deal!" Bokuto agreed. "Long-distance fistbump, bro." Kuroo stuck his fist up in the air without thinking, frowned at himself, and dropped it. Bokuto chuckled. "You totally just did it, didn't you? Don't just do stuff I tell you, man."

"I'll tell you what to go do," Kuroo retorted. 

Kuroo was a little surprised when he got a text from Bokuto the next day during lunch that said he thought he'd found a good place, and it was even about halfway between their schools. [can u come interview 2day b4 17:00????] 

"What do you think?" Kuroo asked Kenma, tilting his phone to show the text. Kenma glanced up from his game for a tenth of a second. 

"You might get accepted if you interview separately," was Kenma's assessment. Kuroo stuck his tongue out, then timed a kick at the base of Kenma's chair to make him muff his _Love Live_ combo. "When does my twenty hours of peace start again?"

Kuroo agreed to cut practice, which he was supposed to be retired from anyway, and meet Bokuto at the nearest station to the job site. Bokuto was already waiting when Kuroo came out of the subway gate, waving his arms and hollering Kuroo's name. 

"How'd you find this place anyway?" Kuroo asked curiously. 

"It's on my commute," Bokuto explained, looking around at everything they were passing, half-distracted, like a passing cat, a cool ad on a vending machine, a guy roaring by on a flashy motorcycle. Kuroo caught the back of Bokuto's jacket at the street corner, keeping him from walking out against the light. "They had a sign in the window looking for some part-time help in the afternoons, and I thought maybe they'd be open to two of us if they didn't have to pay us, you know?"

"Huh." Kuroo watched the light change and shoved Bokuto forward. "What kind of—"

"It's there!" Bokuto interrupted, pointing. Ahead of them was a building with a row of paper flowers taped up in the window in primary colors and a cheerful font proclaiming "HEARTFULL DAYCARE."

"What," Kuroo said, but Bokuto was already dragging him forward, saying that the lady he talked to on the phone was super nice and kids were great right and getting to play all afternoon was hardly a job at all. 

That's how a week later Kuroo found himself tying on a blue apron with his name markered on a yellow felt chick. Bokuto was practically vibrating with excitement beside him, until they actually started approaching the door to their assigned room. Bokuto froze half a meter in front of it and looked at Kuroo, eyes wide. 

"What if they hate me?" he asked. "What if I'm too big and loud and I scare them?"

"It'll be fine," Kuroo assured, pushing Bokuto towards the door, his indoor shoes slipping on the linoleum. He muttered, mostly to himself, "I'm more worried about them bullying you," and then threw the door open. 

Inside a dozen three-year-olds and a woman in her late twenties looked up. The woman looked a bit frazzled, wisps of hair escaping from her perky ponytail, and finished pushing apart two of the children before standing up. "Kei-chan, share the dinosaur _nicely_ or neither of you can play with it. You two are the high school students, right? Koutarou-kun and Tetsurou-kun?The director said today was your first day."

"Yes, ma'am," Kuroo said. He elbowed Bokuto, who was distracted looking at the colorful decorations, toys, and children the room was filled with. "We'll be here Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday for the next two weeks for our job shadow requirement from our high schools."

"I'm Morimoto-san," she gave them a slight bow. "And I hope you don't mind that this is less of a job shadow and more of an actual job, because Sakurai-san is out on maternity leave at the moment so we're short-handed in the afternoons. Children, say hello to Koutarou-niisan and Tetsurou-niisan."

"Koutarou-niisan," Bokuto whisper-echoed, eyes going wobbly. Kuroo bit his lip to keep from laughing. He wasn't laughing a second later when Morimoto made the kids do a name-introduction train song and it was so cute he felt like his heart was going to explode. 

The afternoon was a lot. Kuroo tried to learn everyone's name but yelled the wrong kid's name at least half the time, made two girls cry, and lost all his street credit with the boys when he could only name three of the five correct colors of this year's sentai show. 

"You can be gold," Hiro-chan said, tone as if he were a lord being magnanimous with a bumbling retainer. He pointed. "Go to the corner and we'll call you when we need the extra help with the final boss."

Kuroo went, sitting down next to the bookshelf and thinking that maybe a commercial break wouldn't be that bad. Bokuto was over there anyway, reading a book of fairy tales to three of the girls, who were delighted that would do all the voices.

"What's up?" Bokuto asked, looking up. 

"I've been put on hiatus until the tie-in movie," Kuroo grumbled, making Bokuto burst out laughing. 

"Koutarou-niisan!" One of the girls yanked his sleeve. "What happens next? Keep reading!"

"Sure sure," Bokuto agreed. He reached over and yanked Kuroo closer. "Only if Testsurou-niisan does the evil witch's voice, though."

"Don't screw with me," Kuroo hissed, but there was no choice if he didn't want to lose just as much face with the girls as the boys. He cleared his throat and tried to imitate his mother's screech when he left his towels on the bathroom floor. "How DARE you trespass in my magic garden, children!" 

Bokuto burst out laughing too hard to read his next line, making the girls whine and shove at him. "Dude, you sound just like your mom!"

"You look just like your mom," Kuroo retorted, making Bokuto laugh even harder. Kuroo narrowed his eyes. "Hey, kids, wanna know a secret? Koutarou-niisan is soooo ticklish."

"No!" Bokuto wheezed as the girls' eyes lit up. "Bro! Bro code violation!!"

"Lemme show you," Kuroo grinned sharply. Two minutes later Bokuto was on the ground wailing and Kuroo was everybody's hero again, except for Morimoto-san's, who came over to inquire if the two of them needed a more explicit definition of what 'helping' meant. 

By the the time mothers began arriving to pick up their children, Kuroo was utterly exhausted, and even Bokuto's hair spikes were limp (although they were streaked a jaunty green with finger-paint). Two of the girls were clinging to Bokuto's biceps, pouting because they didn't want to leave their new big brother, and Bokuto's lower lip was quivering like he might need his mom to pick him up too, making Kuroo smother a smile. 

"Oi!" Kuroo looked down at the sharp tug to his jeans, and Hiro-chan was staring back up at him, hands on his hips. "You can be blue next time," he announced, and then strolled off to his mother before Kuroo could do more than say thanks. 

"Thank you for taking care of us today," Kuroo said to Morimoto-san after they'd waved the last girl out of the room. He bowed politely. "I hope we didn't cause you too much trouble."

"Aside from the tea party incident," she gave Kuroo a sharp look, making him duck his head, "it wasn't the worst. Take care until Thursday." She turned to go, casually calling over her shoulder. "Oh, and rest up for Saturday. It's our classroom's field trip to the zoo that day."

"The ZOO!" Bokuto exclaimed, throwing his arms up in excitement like he had been caught in an unexpected flash mob dance. "Dude, I can't wait!"

"Oh god," Kuroo groaned, rubbing his face. "You are NOT ALLOWED to do your monkey impression."

"Why not, it's great!" Bokuto paused, tilting his head. "Oh yeah, guess it's not that suitable for small children, huh."

"You think?!" Kuroo shook his head, thinking about crawling into one of the cubby holes with the toys and just sleeping until Thursday. Only seventeen more hours to go.


End file.
